


Just Like A Tattoo, I'll Always Have You

by missingpages



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, chanyeol with more tattoes, cute boyfriends, cute chanhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Sehun loves Chanyeol so much and his tattoos.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Just Like A Tattoo, I'll Always Have You

Chanyeol met Sehun on that day when the air smells like burnt street asphalt, at the small mart down by the alley. 

Sehun was on his way to pick some chips when two stranger guys are behind him inching closer to touch him.

His mom would always say that he should wear long clothes because some guys are always after him whether sexualizing him or would touch him.

But as for that day, he wore a big hoodie then his skin tight jeans, he still got perverted.

Then this guy from the opposite lane who's watching them, walked and grabbed Sehun's arm. The fist got a black rose tattoo on it.

Sehun was lost in his trance and got back on his mind when they were out of the mart. 

"They were about to _touch_ you and i thought you need help," the guy who is wearing a black shirt with black cap and black jeans released his hand from the hold.

"People are so pervert this days,"

Sehun was still lost whilst looking at the man in front of him. His left shoulder got some thick ink drawn in to a tribal sign, then the other got a dragon figure. His arm got some microphone with notes surrounding it, and a red rose tattoed on his neck. 

He got some issues with people with lots of tattoes but this guy, says it different.

"I-i, uhm," he gulped when he realized that he was staring too much.

"I'm _Chanyeol_ by the way," he extended his arm which Sehun just stared for a second then shooked with his, "I'm not a bad guy okay? Tattoes are just my thing,"

"No, no. Its.. cool actually,"

"So, are you gonna tell me your name or?" Chanyeol chuckled.

"Oh, right. I'm Sehun,"

Chanyeol looked down at their hands still clasped, Sehun immediately released his hand. He can feel his cheeks burn in embarassment.

-

After their first meeting, they would frequently bump into each other. Small talks and cute laughs.

Those small moments were tied when Chanyeol asked Sehun to be his boyfriend which the younger happily and willingly nodded. 

Sehun _really loves_ Chanyeol's tattoos. 

Sometimes he would color it with his colored markers because its only black lines, too colorless.

As how Sehun colors it, its like how he is coloring Chanyeol's life. 

The taller would just stare at how his tongue pokes his mouth when he is too serious of shading the tattooed roses on Chanyeol's chest with red and blue. Sehun would put more shades at Chanyeol's tribal tattoo on his shoulder while he sit on Chanyeol's lap.

Then they would go shower together, washing away the shades of colors from Chanyeol's body. 

Chanyeol loves it when Sehun colors his tattoos, glad he didn't choose to put colors on it. Then his new addition, Sehun's name inked on his left chest near his heart.

Its written in chinese characters, read as _Shixun._ Sehun's name in chinese.

He loves to touch it everytime, rubbing his thumb on the black ink. At every shower, cuddle time and after sex. 

-

Sehun sat on Chanyeol's lap and caged him with his long arms. He's like a baby, a clingy baby.

"Chanyeollie,"

"Hm?" he can feel his chest bob up and down.

"I love you,"

"I love love love you too," Chanyeol said and pecked Sehun's puffy morning cheeks.

Sehun placed his hand where his name was tattooed on his boyfriend's body. He peppered it with kisses then upto the red rose on his neck and to his pink lips.

Their lip lock was sweet and warm. Makes Sehun want to feel Chanyeol's lips more and more. 

"You're so clingy today baby hm?"

"Why, you dont want me to be clingy hm?"

Sehun pouted. Chanyeol's heart surely did a sommersault.

"I love it," he cupped his cheeks then again connected their lips. 

He giggled cutely and picked the black colored marker on their bedside table, he first draw a ring on his ring finger then grabbed next Chanyeol's hand and draw the same. 

"There, this is our promise. Of forever,"

"I promise to replace this with the real ones. I cant wait to spend forever with you Sehun, I love you so much,"

"Then we will have kids,"

"Yes, two. They would go run around the house, do chaotic things that kids do. Then we would go laugh at them," Chanyeol stroked Sehun's hair.

"Hmm, but we can plan that later. For now I just want you," Sehun went to his shoulder where the dragon tattoo is and bit it jokingly. 

Chanyeol turned and is now gone atop of Sehun on their bed. 

Chanyeol chased his neck and snuggled within. 

Mornings like this.

Sehun really loved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> fluff bc i felt like writing it hhhh


End file.
